Filmography/Shows Appearances/Interviews
Interviews with LOONA 'Predebut' * 161005 Mnet - Interview - HeeJin (ENG) - original page down since mnet.com has been deleted * 161215 Naver - Interview HaSeul (ENG) * 170312 eDaily - Interviews - LOONA 1/3 * 170314 NewsAde - Interview - LOONA 1/3 (ENG) * 170315 NONDA TV - Interview - LOONA 1/3 * 170315 Herald Pop - Interview - LOONA 1/3 (ENG) * 170316 TenAsia - Interview - LOONA 1/3 (ENG) * 170926 SBS THE SHOW - ODD EYE CIRCLE (ENG) * 1711xx Ceci China - Interview - Kim Lip * 171106 DAZED - Interview - ODD EYE CIRCLE * 171115 TongTong Culture - Inner-View - ODD EYE CIRCLE * 171119 xportsnews - ODD EYE CIRCLE | ENG: Interview 1/2, 2/2, Profiles (thread) * 171121 NewsAde - Interview - ODD EYE CIRCLE : Kim Lip, JinSoul (ENG), Choerry * 180618 Chic News - yyxy's Relationship Charts * 180703 NewsAde - Olivia Hye profile and interview (translation in the replies) 'Postdebut' * 180830 Allkpop - LOONA answers your questions! * 180929 TVDaily - LOONA members recommend songs to listen to over Chuseok * 180910 Chic News - LOONA’s Relationship Charts part 1, part 2, part 3, & part 4 * 180913 NCT’s Night Night questionnaire sheets * 180926 @Star1 - Loona Full Photoshoot and Interview * 181001 LOONA Interview on Power of K * 181129 i Qiyi Interview with LOONA (translation in the replies) * 190101 BA NA NA blog - LOONA - Interview (spanish & english) * 190101 Sports KyungHyang - LOONA - Interview * 190205 MK Sports - LOONA - Interview (more in the replies) * 190205 StarNews - Interview (HeeJin, HyunJin, Go Won - partial translations in comments) * 190219 Melon Greetings for [X X] * 190221 StarNews - Let’s Have a Cup of Tea * 190223 XSportsNews - “Visual Guide” with HeeJin, JinSoul, & Chuu * 190313 eNews24 - LOONA Comes Back With New Song Butterfly And A Powerful Charm ** Part 2: Strength and Weaknesses of LOONA * 190322 ALLETS - A video to stan 00 line HyunJin & Go Won (ENG SUB) * 190401 ize Spotlight - LOONA’s Chuu – “Thank you to the members who waited for me, the 10th member!” ** Part 2: Chuu – "I finished melody rearrangement for 'Masked Singer' in three minutes." * 190403 MTV News - Stan LOONA: How The K-pop Rookies Are Striving To Become The ‘Ultimate Girl Group’ * 190410 Genie Music - 12 Questions and Answers with LOONA * 190425 10asia cover story - Interview - "Loona: 'We are our own charms... you'll fall for us, right?'" * 190519 OSEN - Yves on 'The Gashinas': "was worried about 1st variety appearance, but even more so excited" * 190713 OSEN - Chuu "Cup of Coffee" interview with OSEN, on "Dating Class" and more * 190718 StarNews - LOONA Interview @ MTN Advertisement Awards (Translation) * 190817 LOONA x Chips Ahoy! - Meet & Greet at KCON: **190817 LOONA x Chips Ahoy! - Meet & Greet at KCON (ENG SUB) (released on 190930) **190829 #KCON19LA - Fancam **190929 Chip Ahoy! * 190824 TheCeluv - At K-World Festa, LOONA: "We're refining our techniques for our comeback" * 190918 MTV News (Interview) LOONA on Their Global Fans & Becoming K-Pop's Ultimate Girl Group * 190918 hello82/hola82/oi82 - Interview ** hello82 - Kpop Stars try In-N-Out - LOONA (ENG/CHN/IDN/THA/VNM/FRA/DEU/Arabic) ** hola82 - Estrellas de K-pop prueban In-N-Out - LOONA (Spanish Ver.) ** oi82 - Estrelas do K-pop experimentam In-N-Out - LOONA (Portuguese Ver.) * 191022 Teen Vogue - K-Pop Group LOONA Talks #StanLoona and Why They Love Orbits * 191xxx Billboard * 191107 Mu:fully - Check In to Knock Knock Knock * 191213 BRISxLIFE: I Interviewed LOONA!!!... and this is what happened!!! * 191213 Form Of Therapy: DEEP DIVE * 200210 LOONA Interview (KBS Music Bank 200207) Other * 180706 10asia: Interview: LOONA A&R Jaden Jung (Sony Music Korea) * 190308 E-Daily: Interview with Jaden Jeong: "Who Builds Worlds in K-pop? A&R Leader, Jeong Byung-gi" * 190609 Oh My News: Interview with Kwon Sung-min (producer of The Gashinas) * 191011 Evan Ghang (hello82): Q&A 2 - Working With K-pop Stars (mentionned LOONA) * 191102 MTV News: Jaden Jeong promoting his new project after leaving LOONA LOONA's producers - Interviews & breakdowns Written form: *'Caesar & Loui' (producers of JinSoul's Singing in the Rain): Interview *Composer Yoo Ji Sang aka G-high (MonoTree) about making ODD EYE CIRCLE's LOONATIC: Interview *'Emma O’Gorman' (producer of''' Stylish) on r/kpop'' : Q&A *'Hwang Hyun (MonoTree): Interview extract *obsessedandassessed.com: Lafée (a composer of Olivia Hye's "Egoist"): Interview *Lyricist Darly speaks about Go Won & Olivia Hye's Rosy: Translation of the blog post Video form: *MonoTree **SUB MonoTree discuss making HeeJin's "ViViD": EP.01 ; EP.02 **SUB MonoTree's discussion about "Butterfly": EP.01 ; EP.02 **SUB MonoTree Ranking - LOONA: EP.01 ; EP.02 **SUB MonoTree interviewing LOONA's former A&R Ryu Ji In: EP.01; EP.02 **SUB MonoTree's discussion about yyxy's "frozen": EP.01; EP.02 *Ashley Alisha: **Form of Therapy's Podcast - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv7x0jdp9Cg A Conversation with producer Ashley Alisha] ("Satellite" & "Curiosity")'' **'Ashley Alisha''' ("Satellite" & "Curiosity"): My First Q&A - mentionned LOONA at several parts of the video. *SUB Hwang Yubin, "365"'s lyricist: Writing explained Navigation Category:LOONA Category:Filmography